


Polyshipping Day Prompts - Bravely Default

by NidoranDuran



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 6 mini-fics written by request from tumblr prompts for Polyshipping Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyshipping Day Prompts - Bravely Default

**Author's Note:**

> Polyshipping Day is a thing I now do on the first of every month where I run a prompt mill on short fic requests for only OT3+es. These are the results.

**Prompt: hmmm tiz/agnes/edea, centred on agnes**

Agnes always felt self-conscious about her thighs, which her friends would always look at when she was in her vestal garb in ways that she felt were judgemental and disapproving. She thought their plump, full shape made her unappealing, that it was a detracting feature and that it turned off her two crushes completely.

But then both Tiz and Edea’s heads were both between her legs, and the kisses they planed onto her thighs, the way their fingers touched them with reverence, told her otherwise. They seemed to be overjoyed to be kissing her thighs, and for their lips to meet in the middle, for the unlikely pair to share a passionate kiss in Agnes’s folds.

**Prompt: heey um, howsabout Tiz/Agnes/Edea/Ringabel, where the group after a little experimenting with alcohol decide to test Ringabel's bravado**

Ringabel may not have expected his drunk claim of being able to withstand an inhuman amount of sexual stimulation without cumming to be believed, but challenged was a whole other matter. His three companions’ strength combined was more than he could resist, and soon enough Tiz’s lips were against his and he was being dragged down to the bed, clothes being torn off by three sets of equally drunk hands.

Edea’s hands on his hips meant that he was fucking Tiz whether he wanted to or not, and the second he felt the tight warmth of Tiz’s ass around his cock he was certainly on the “wanted to” side of things. But hey, fucking Tiz wouldn’t be too bad, and the instant the boy began to mewl it was clear that Tiz wasn’t going to outlast him.

Agnes’s lips on his neck made him a bit less confident, though. Her gentle hands ran across his body, soft moans and kind compliments spilling out into his skin. She was set on just making him feel good and happy, not quite the sort of thing that made a guy blow his load, but it was all so gentle and loving that it accentuated the sensation of fucking Tiz too well.

Edea did not have such altruistic, ego-boosting intentions in mind, and she was the real danger. She released his hips only once Ringabel had started to fuck Tiz hard enough that she knew he was too into it to stop until he’d proven himself or failed miserably. The latter being her preferred outcome, she decided to play dirty, gripping his swaying cheeks and pulling them open, sending a thick globule of saliva down onto the puckered hole she’d exposed.

Before he could respond in horror against Agnes’s kisses, which had since moved to his mouth, she dove in, her tongue pushing against the spittle and rubbing it into his tight hole. He squirmed and yelped, being in the hot seat now. Though being called on his bluff was surprising, Edea licking his ass existed in a new dimension of unexpected, especially given it was Edea. She must have really wanted him to lose.

And he did. Of course he did. He was drunk and bragging and hoping that he might find his way into going down on someone if they thought he was some kind of suave master of sex. Instead, he shuddered and jerked and whined embarrassingly as he came into Tiz’s ass and went limp. The worst part was how in synch his lips were as he mockingly mouthed Edea’s smug taunts as she spoke them.

**Prompt: Could I request Bloodrose legion polyshipping? Einheria/Mephilla/Artemia. Your choice on Fiore or not, he's kinda creepy around women if you catch my drift.**

All Einheria wanted was to keep her sisters close, but perhaps they’d drifted a little too close. It happened slowly, over years, and she barely noticed until possibly the hundredth time she had her head between Mephilia’s clenching legs. She wasn’t sure she minded anymore or that it was really a problem; they needed her and quite frankly she probably needed them. They were all they had left, save for Fiore, whom they wanted nothing to do with in this sense.

  
Her fingers dug into Mephilia’s outer thighs and she pushed her tongue in further and pushed it against her slick inner walls. She enjoyed the genuine moans of the middle sister, for once not driven by some sadistic glee, but of a more grounded, saner pleasure. The moans Artemia’s attention, evidenced by the presence of the youngest sister lying on the valkyrie’s back and digging her teeth into her shoulder. For the night, they could be normal again.

**Prompt: Hey, saw you did a Bravely Default, would you be willing to do another Agnes/Tiz/Edea? For the scenario, it should be some sort of thing with Edea coaching Agnes and Tiz in the art of rimming.**

Having to coach the two awkward vanilla dorks she loved so much into how to do all the fun stuff was a difficult task Edea was willing to suffer through, for everyone’s enjoyment. In her eyes, keeping every night different from the rut they’d already begun to fall into was an important part of making their three-way relationship work.

Her hands dug into the backs of Agnes’s legs as she held the girl steady on all fours, slowly working over her girlfriend’s cute butt with her tongue. Their boyfriend sat on the bed side her, watching intently, listening for her occasional pieces of advice that ended up muffled between the brunette’s round cheeks. All the while, poor Agnes blushed and whimpered, burying her face against the pillow and hiding the shame of the incredibly dirty act and how good it felt.

"Your turn," Edea said after hopefully giving Tiz enough of a visual idea of what to do. She slid over and let him move in, his hands awkwardly gripping Agnes’s cheeks and pulling them aside. A few experimental licks against her slightly opened hole made the vestal shudder and whine, which was all the encouragement he needed to really dive in and go at it. She seemed to enjoy herself after all, and maybe he would enjoy doing it to her.

He did, he realized, gripping her cheeks tighter as his tongue moved inside of her more eagerly, lapping at her inner walls just to hear her moan louder. Edea started in surprise at the way he went, going from uncertain rookie to devotedly eating their girlfriend’s ass. “Wow, you’re really into it,” she mused, leaning forward. “Move over.” She gripped one of her cheeks and pulled it a bit more, leaning in as Tiz’s head tilted to the side, and the two began to rim her in tandem, their tongues meeting into a sloppy french kiss against their lover’s pucker.

**Prompt: Bravely Default OT4 blowjob race? For bonus points make the pairings Agnes/Ringabel and Edea/Tiz to be different.**

Ringabel tried to shoot a competitive glare in Tiz’s direction, knowing that the girls’ contest was in a way also the boys’. Agnes and Edea challenged each other to get one of the boys off faster, proving who in their mess of a relationship was the best at blowjobs, but in the charmer’s eyes it was also a challenge between him and Tiz to not cum. Or at least it should have been, but Tiz’s head was tipped back, eyes shut tight, and moans spilling out freely. Completely blowing the contest off!

For Edea and Agnes, it was also about showing the merits of their respective techniques. Agnes was slow and passionate, every motion deliberate and intense. Short bobs of the head, plenty of touches, and of course fairly quiet. Edea’s was loud, with plenty of slurping and the occasional ‘glurk’ when she pushed in too deep and unexpectedly felt Tiz enter her throat when she wasn’t ready for such depth.

Ringabel and Tiz adored both, of course, and couldn’t well declare to their girlfriends which each of them preferred, lest anyone feel hurt by it. They weren’t sure their competition would solve much either, but they couldn’t well turn down the offer to be used to settle their disputes.

**Prompt: Edea and Agnes with strap-ons giving Ringabel double anal**

When Tiz was sick, the girls both expected Ringabel to sidle up between them, croon an allegedly charming, “Ladies?” and expect they’d be fighting over who got to suck his dick for the rest of the night. And predictably, he did, but they had more in mind for their blond boyfriend than just worshipping his cock all night.

Ringabel could only wonder what marvels they intended to expose him to as they blindfolded him and left him kneeling on the bed for them to prepare. It felt like an agonizing eternity of impatience before Agnes pulled him to lie on top of her, only for her to get the angle wrong, for him to be nowhere near her slick folds. Something prodded against his thigh, rigid and plastic-ey? And covered in a slick, oily substance, and that was his first tip-off something was wrong.

He didn’t get much of a chance to react before it reoriented itself, Agnes gripping the strap-on and angling it properly against his hole. Words weren’t even out of his lips before the familiar, tight grip of Edea followed suit, squeezing one of his ass cheeks as she held her own, matching strap-on and pushed it to join Agnes’s.

"L-ladies?" he asked, echoing his earlier come-on, but this time much more confused and panicked, because they were slowly pushing in tandem into his ass. He’d only ever had Tiz back there, and their twin strap-ons were already making him feel way past where he’d been before. His fingers dug into Agnes’s sides and he let out a low whimper as the realization hit him that he would be at their mercy all night.

And then he realized how really okay with that he was.


End file.
